fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Tohru
'''Tohru '''is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Tohru is a friendly student at Tastyville High. She is a member of Stage Crew which build the sets and props for the high school's many popular plays. Much to the dismay of her parents, Tohru loves spending her free time playing online games. She has even started uploading "Let’s Play" videos of herself reviewing all the latest games in her own quirky style. Tohru's videos have quickly grown in popularity, earning her some extra spending money to buy more snacks and comic books. Appearance Tohru has dark brown hair, tied with pink beads. A pink leather jacket covers her dark, purple shirt. She also wears a layered skirt (in the colors of black and dark purple), and a pair of dark grey pants. To conclude her looks, two black shoes with pink laces. Before Freezeria, she had orange lashed eyes. Now, she has normal oval shaped eyes. She also had pink stripes on her bottoms which also got removed. After Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she adds a slight curl to her hair, and extra detail is added to her jacket. The beads in her hair changed from both being pink to both being purple. Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 6 Mushrooms (Left) * 2 Peppers (Top Right) * 8 Anchovies (All) * 15 minutes (1/4 of meter) * Sliced into 8 piecces. Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Well-Done Patty * Ketchup * Lettuce * Tomato * Mayonnaise * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Soft * Beef * Brown Rice * Cheese * Peppers * Onions * Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Cup * Nutty Butter Cups * Chocolate Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Butterscotch Topping * Nuts * Cookie Papa's Pancakeria * 3 Blueberry Pancakes * 2 Butters * Blueberry Syrup * Drink: ** Large Tea with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Ketchup * Lettuce * Tomato * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Ketchup * Lettuce * Tomato * Mayo * Fried Egg * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 2 Spicy Garlic Wings * 2 Wild Onion Wings * 4 Medium Boneless Wings * 8 Green Peppers Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun * Mustard * Cheese * Onions * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Diet Fizzo ** Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Confetti Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Red Frosting ** Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle during other holidays) ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings during other holidays) ** Harvest Stripe Cookie (Marshmallow during other holidays) ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings during other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Orange Frosting ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (No other sprinkles during other holidays) ** Chocolate Chips ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings during other holidays) ** Harvest Stripe Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup during other holidays) ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings during other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Small Cup * Cinnamon Rolls * Chocolate Syrup * Regular Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Butterscotch Topping * Nuts * Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Spaghetti *Garlic Basil Sauce *Italian Seasoning *4 Anchovies (Clams in other holidays) *5 Mushrooms *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Roll *Chocolate Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Mousse *White Chocolate Topping *Peanuts *3 Cookies Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Butterscotch Drizzle (Caramel Drizzle in other holidays) *Chocolate Ring Donut **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Pumpkin Round Donut with Mocha Cream (Chocolate Mousse in other holidays) **Maple Icing (Chocolate in other holidays) **Honey Drizzle (Mini Mallows in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *2 Spicy Garlic Wings *2 Wild Onion Wings *4 Medium Boneless Wings *8 Green Peppers Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *2 Green Peppers (right top half) *6 Mushrooms (left) *8 Anchovies *Regular bake *8 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Cinnamon Toast (Ciabatta in other holidays) with Aged Gouda *Sliced Ham *Tomato *Fried Egg *Light *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ranch **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Hakuto Jelly (Strawberry Filling on other holidays) *Hakuto Jelly (Strawberry Filling on other holidays) *Hakuto Jelly (Strawberry Filling on other holidays) *Hakuto Jelly (Rhubarb Filling on other holidays) *Cherry Blossom Crust (Polka Dot Crust on other holidays) *Matcha Syrup (All Over) (Cherry Syrup on other holidays) *Crushed Wafers (All Over) Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Toppings she is unlocked with *In Papa's Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Blueberry Mixable. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Chicago Bun. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Harvest Stripe Cookie. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Cookies. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Anchovies. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with White Chocolate Topping. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Pumpkin Cake. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Fried Egg. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!,she is unlocked with Harvest Stripe Cookie *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD,she is unlocked with Botamochi Cake and Wasanbon Blossom. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Hakuto Jelly. Ranks required to unlock her * Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 21 * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 24 * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 30 * Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 11 * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 21 * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 13 * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 53 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 25 * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 23 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 21 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 9 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 29 * Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 28 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 53 * Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 21 * Papa's Bakeria: Rank 26 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Ivy in the first round, but lost to Mandi in the second round of the Onion division. *2012: She earned more votes than both Sue and Mindy, winning the Cheddar division. She lost to Peggy in the semi-finals. *2013: She earned more votes than both Kayla and Mary, winning the Purple Burple division. She lost to Utah semi-finals. *2014: She earned more votes than Ivy in the first round, but lost to Trishna in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Key Lime Division. *2015: She earned more votes than Zoe in the first round but lost to Shannon in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Blazeberry Division. Trivia *In Freezeria, she is the only female to order Nutty Butter Cups. *In the Papa's Next Chefs, she has beaten Ivy twice. *She is currently the only character to change her appearance in an app. *She is seen reading a Cactus McCoy comic book in her Flipdeck. Order Tickets Tohru Pizzeria.png|Tohru's Pizzeria order Tohru Burgeria.png|Tohru's Burgeria order Tohru Taco.png|Tohru's Taco Mia! order tohru fr.jpg|Tohru's freezeria order Tohru's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Tohru's Pancakeria Order Toheu burgeria hd.png|Tohru's Burgeria HD order tohruburgeriatogo.jpg|Tohru's Burgeria To Go! order Tohru_zpsa31bc410.jpg|Tohru's Wingeria Order Tohru cravings.png|Her order on Papa's Hot Doggeria Tohru Pap's Cupcakeria.jpg|Tohru's Cupcakeria Order in Thanksgiving Tohru Pastaria.png|Tohru's Pastaria order during Neptune Feast. Tohru maple.png|Tohru's Donuteria order during Maple Mornings Tohru's Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings.png|Tohru's Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings Tohru's Cheeseria Order.png|Tohru's Cheeseria Order tohrucupcakeriatogo.jpg|Tohru's Cupcakeria To Go! order during other holidays tohru cupcakeria HD.png|Tohru's Cupcakeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Tohru's order Bakeria.png|Tohru's Bakeria Order Gallery 15.jpg|Tohru Thumbe up!!! Tohru (Taco mia).png|Tohru is a Star Customer Earliestperfectorderintacomia.jpg|I will make a video named Papa's Taco Mia is good!! Fiesta.png|I will make a video with the name Papa's Wingeria is bad! tohruperfectorderinburgeria.png|A perfect score from Tohru in Papa's Burgeria Side-by-side.png Tohruandoan.PNG Tohruareyoukiddingme.png|Are you kidding me? Tohru2.jpg Tohru 2.png tohrunew.png Purpleburple winners.jpg|Doan and Tohru win the Purple Burple division Tohru w.jpg|Tohru's Profile in Pizzeria Poor Tohru.png Okay Pasta - Tohru.png Okay Pasta - Tohru 2.png Akari and Tohur waiting on line.png Tohru is not pleased.png|Tohru is not happy Okay Pasta - Tohru 3.png Stpaddys14.jpg Not Bad.jpg|That was not a good thing to do Unpleased Tohru.jpg|This is a huge order to vomit! 1010553_672594396136694_1860811786_n.jpg TohruNF.jpg|Perfect Pasta in Neptune's Feast Cheddar winners.jpg Tohru ordered a baddie from hotshot.png|What the Heck is this?!? Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.30.39.png|Sad Mary, Angry Tohru, Remorseful Dining Room Hire Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.21.05.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 20.15.25.png|Tohru gives an "OK!" to her donuts Yippy perfect.png Tohruperfect.png|Tohru likes her perfect wings! Poor Tohru 2.png|Is that a raw hot dog? Ew, I'd rather eat raw squid!!! Papas-pancakeria img4.jpg Tohru Freezeria Perfect.png|Tohru enjoys her perfect sundae! July4th 2015b.jpg|Tohru in 4th of July poster 2015 R20.jpg Cherryblossomfest.jpg Tohru New look.png|Tohru's new look Tohru look.png|Tohru unlocked in her Cherry Blossom Festival outfit Tohru1.png|Actually Version Tohru pizza.png|Tohru is ordering Displease Tohru - Burgeria.png|Tohru is not pleased. Tohru - Papa Bakeria 2.png Tohru - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Tohru Style B in Papa's Bakeria Tohru_Perfecto_Bakeria.png Fan Art Tohru Shy.jpg|Drawing by Prudence Shy(Flipline Forumer) ChibiMaker tohru.jpg|Tohru Chibi maker Tohru-Starlight City.png|Tohru walking down Starlight City! drawn by Kingdom of Jerland (Flipline Forum)|link=http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=9333.0 Tohru Drawn by me!.jpg|Tohru drawn by Kingdom of Jerland (Flipline Forum) chibit.png|Tohru made with icon generators Tohru in a Wedding Gown by NoIdea.jpg|By NoIdea Tohru2.png|Made by MooseRelated Tohru Chibi.jpg|Chibi Tohru by Rafael54425|link=http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tohru_Chibi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:T Characters